Batman is an Eternal Curse (Batman Beyond)
by MissMiroipe
Summary: Bruce Wayne ha envejecido y la edad pudo con él, pero Batman siempre tiene que existir. Terry McGinnis sacrificará toda su vida para cumplir con su nuevo deber de héroe, al lado de otros antiguos compañeros del Murciélago que, incluso después de abandonar, le apoyarán. AU BATMAN BEYOND.
1. Sinopsis

Antes que nada, debo de decir que la BatFamily y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son pertenecientes de la editora de comics estadounidense DC Comics.

**Nota:** Les pido, por favor, que si cometo un error en la ortografía, nombre de personajes, entre otras cosas… no me maten.

.

.

**Batman is an Eternal Curse**

_Capítulo CERO_

_Sinopsis_

.

.

"_Desde hace tiempo, mucho mucho tiempo justo en una tenebrosa Ciudad totalmente desconocida para tu pequeño e inocente mundo, existe una persona. Un ser, que se caracteriza por sembrar pánico por donde va, llenar de miedo a quienes se le enfrentan, hacer justicia a como diese lugar."_

— ¿Vieron las noticias? ¿las vieron?

— Es lo único que hay en la televisión. Claro que lo vimos.

— No puedo creerlo. Cuando cayó, él… parecía…

— Muerto.

— ¡No murió! Solo cayó.

"_Ese ser vive escondido entre las sombras. Observando a todo y todos, juzgando el bien y al mal por igual."_

— ¡Muchachos, presten atención a la clase! ¡no voy a repetir!

Los gritos fueron cesando poco a poco, pero los cuchicheos no. El profesor Thear, con sus tantos años de experiencia, ya no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, sabiendo que incluso él mismo estaba anonadado y, ¿porqué ocultarlo? asustado por los hechos recientes.

"_Quizás te suene a un relato ficticio, hijo, pero te aseguro que es todo lo contrario. Ese hombre es tan real como tú o como yo. Lo sé, porque tuve… bueno, la desgracia de conocerlo, admirarlo y seguirlo en sus pasos. Errores de novato, supongo."_

━ ¿Profesor?

Aún buscando el silencio del alumnado, el señor le dio el derecho de hablar a la joven.

━ ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros? Esa era nuestra protección más grande, el que velaba por el bienestar de la comunidad. Sin embargo…

"_Con él, aprendí que hasta quién más te dice amar, puede ser también el que más daño te haga. Que no se puede confiar en nadie, que en éste mundo estás tú solo y si te defraudan es por tu propia culpa. Caramba, iba a hacerte un cuento y terminé contándote lemas de vida. No le digas a tu madre, eh."_

Un suspiro cansado se le escapó al anciano, consiguiendo al fin la atención de todos. Derrotado, se sentó en su silla y con el paño de su bolsillo se secó el sudor de la frente, negando con la cabeza.

"_Retomando el tema sobre ese hombre, ese ser, es probable que algún día te salve. Que algún día vayas por la calle y un símbolo gigante de murciélago en el cielo te llame la atención. ¿Un consejo? Mantente al margen. Por favor, hijo, aléjate de él tanto como puedas."_

━ No les voy a mentir: estoy tan confundido como ustedes. Sé que va a afectar en la delincuencia pero no sé hasta qué punto y ni en qué momento nosotros seremos victimas obvias de eso. Sin Batman, Gotham está perdida.

Una nueva ola de exclamaciones intranquilas se oyó.

"_No te dejes envolver por sus facetas protectoras, ni por sus silencios reconfortantes. No te dejes engañar de esa asquerosa cara paternal que únicamente te va a apuñalar en un futuro."_

— Creo en Dios y en la esperanza. Puede que sea el fin de Batman, pero no del pueblo.

— ¡Pero Batman es muy… mágico para morir!

— Eso espero.

"— _Hey, amor ¿ya se durmió? Es tarde._

_— No lo creo. Yo lo veo bien despierto._

_— ¿Qué le estás contando?_

_— Un cuento._

_— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?_

_— Aunque acabé en un lado inesperado, quería que entendiera que todos tenemos un lugar y un deber en el mundo._

_— No conozco ningún cuento así._

_— También te lo puedo contar a ti._

_— Bien, pero dejemos a Jhon dormir ¿de acuerdo?_

_— Vamos, Babs…._

_La historia apenas comienza."_

_._

_._


	2. Aclaraciones

**Batman is an Eternal Curse**

_Aclaraciones_

.

.

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Antes de comenzar a desenvolver mi libro, quería aclarar algunos puntos importantes que les ayudará a entender la historia mejor. Lo que menos quiero es que se aburran o que estén perdidos.

* * *

**I. CRONOLOGÍA**

Tengo que dejar en claro esto, porqué por mucho que me esfuerce, haga esquemas, líneas temporales y demás, soy MALÍSIMA para llevar cronologías originales (las establecidas por DC, ejemplo) a menos que sea yo quien las crea. Por eso, mayormente, hago AUs. _Batman is an Eternal Curse_ es una clase de excepción a medias, pues cumple ciertos acontecimientos planteados en los comics pero, de igual forma, varía un poco según los he acomodado.

No les contaré mucho porque eso sería arruinar el toque "sorpresa", no obstante, les aseguro que tiene mucho que ver con la serie de Batman Beyond y de todos los comics relacionados.

* * *

**II. RELACIONES / SHIPPS**

Richard x Bárbara (Principal)

Terry x Dana (Principal)

Bruce x Selina (Menciones + Sorpresa)

Bruce x Bárbara (MENCIONES NADA MÁS)

* * *

**III. PUBLICACIONES**

Tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, las muchas ideas que me nacen a cada rato, las fallas de luz e internet que tengo diariamente y las horas que empleo en descansar; puedo asegurarles que, mensualmente, aunque sea un Capítulo os traeré.

* * *

**IV. LUGARES DE PUBLICACIÓN**

Usé, primero, ésta plataforma, pero conociéndome sé que la llevaré también a Wattpad.

* * *

**V. DERECHOS**

Los personajes que aparezcan, los comics y demás son propiedad de DC y sus aliados. La historia, ideas y desarrollo es de mi propiedad. NO SE ACEPTAN COPIAS NI ADAPTACIONES.

* * *

**VI. ADVERTENCIAS**

Contendrá lenguaje no apto para sensibles, así mismo como temas delicados como el aborto, la violencia, muertes y demás. Se le recomienda discreción a quien vaya a leer.

* * *

**VII. COMENTARIOS**

¡Todos son bien recibidos! Constructivos, preguntas... cualquier aporte puede ser comentado sin miedo. De hecho, lo apreciaría mucho; eso nos ayuda a los escritores a avanzar.


End file.
